


━A NEW BEGINNING.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Return to Hogwarts, Soft!Drarry, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: ━ Written for Drarropoly 2018.|Title: ━A NEW BEGINNING.Author/Artist: groundbreakingRating: Not RatedBoard Position(or card image): Nimbus 2000Prompt:  200 Words - Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."Word Count: (if applicable) : 199Summary: In which the eighth year has Draco nervous, and Harry is there to reassure him.





	━A NEW BEGINNING.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kris ( slythrns-heir ) for looking over and beta-ing my fic! <33 ( and also for helping me choose which one of my drafts I should post! xD )

**HARRY CAN FEEL HIS HEARTBEAT.**  It thrums violently against his own chest and the arms around him tighten as the train slows to a stop, and Hogsmeade Station comes into view. Draco is still looking out the window by the time Harry looks down at him. There’s a hard look in his grey eyes and he’s biting down on his lip, but Harry knows this is a method of Draco’s to keep from crying - to the keep panic-attacks at bay.

  
Harry knows it won’t do any good to lie and give him false hope about starting their eighth year.

  
Harry knows of all that will happen when Draco steps a foot back into Hogwarts: the glares, the snide remarks, and harassment Draco will receive whenever he’s alone and vulnerable.

  
But Harry also knows of something else, too.

  
Reaching over, Harry takes ahold of Draco’s hand. The other boy looks up, though, in confusion.  
“This year will be different,” Harry tells him and gently squeezes his hand. _‘I promise,_ ’ is silently uttered as Harry presses a kiss to Draco’s forehead.  
“This year will be different,” Draco repeats, looking up at Harry ( and for the first time that day, he smiles. )


End file.
